


Miss Showgirl

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Ambiguously Australian Setting, F/M, Fluff, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Secret Santa Exchange, custom my unit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: It's the annual county show and Cordelia is honoured to take the title of being this year's Miss Showgirl.





	Miss Showgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacredsymbol821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/gifts).



> David belongs to Eli  
> This was written as a Secret Santa present <333

    “And this year’s Miss Show Girl is…” Chrom’s hand swept across the stage and there was genuine excitement in his eyes and that helped the audience in the dusty grandstands get excited again too even though it was blaringly hot and dry. “Miss Cordelia Knight!”

   Cordelia stood up a little straighter as her heart beat erratically in her chest. Her eyes widened and the adrenaline suddenly pushing through her veins was rather palpable as she awkwardly shuffled forward. She glanced at the other ladies standing by her side and flashed them all genuine smiles. Sumia gave her the thumbs-up as discretely as she could which was not discrete at all given her exuberant personality.

   Cordelia was welcomed by Chrom’s side as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. She hugged and beamed. The crowd whopped and hollered for her – but not as loud as they had for the men who had chopped wood competitively just before. Still, she accepted such praise with modesty.

   Last year’s Miss Show Girl, Maribelle, came forward with a sash – last year’s proudly slung across her chest – and she grinned as she donned Cordelia with it. Cordelia dipped her head and soon had Maribelle smugly patting down the silky sash. It was pastel blue this year, like the sky.

   “Congratulations darling, you are a splendid young woman. You should be proud of your community accomplishments and your conduct today over lunch was simply wonderful.” Maribelle praised her.

   “Oh, thank you so much.” Cordelia replied, flustered.

   “Hey, look this way.” the ginger photographer piped up from the ground.

   Cordelia lifted her head and smiled. A few cameras flashed and dazzled Cordelia as she maintained her grin. Chrom laughed, noticing that her eyes had twitched. She sheepishly laughed as well. The cameras were soon lowered and Chrom continued with the proceedings.

   “With our Miss Show Girl crowned and our farmers accounted for, I can officially open the show! Thank you so much for bearing with my rambling but its good to see so much support today. The local show is always a grand time and I hope to see you all again tonight – eight o’clock sharp – for fireworks. Also, don’t forget to check out the pavilions if you haven’t already. I know my sister made a very interesting cake down in the decorated section – got a highly commended, even.” Chrom said.

   “Chrom!” Lissa whined from the line-up.

   “Well, I officially close the opening ceremony of our fine fair. Please, go out and enjoy the rides or stay here. I believe the Pony Club will begin their mock races in the next fifteen minutes or so. Maybe grab some hot chips first – and don’t forget to reapply sunscreen!” Chrom said.

   With that, he then surrendered the microphone and shepherded the ladies off-stage. The stage being the back of the truck, taken from the local hardware store for the day. When they all planted their feet on dusty ground again, Chrom held them up and the journalists descended on them.

   “Just a few more photos, you girls.” he said.

   “Yes, yes of course.” Cordelia nattered.

   “And we also have show bags for you.” Chrom added.

   “Ooh! Show bags!” Lissa exclaimed excitedly.

   “Yep, the contents of which were generously donated from a few different places from around town. The supermarket, the pharmacy, so on and so forth.” Chrom said and he affectionately petted his little sister’s head as her excitement turned to a pronounced pout.

   “Oh, so nothing exciting.” She complained.

   “Lissa, that is no way to respond to a gift.” Maribelle interjected, and she strutted forward.

   Lissa huffed. “Thanks, Chrom. And I’ll pass on a thank you to the sponsors too.”

   Maribelle then pushed herself between the Ylisse siblings and made it to Cordelia. She hugged Cordelia tightly.

   “I’m glad you won, I won’t lie.” Maribelle said. She then shot an apologetic look to Sumia. “Oh sweetie, you’ll get it next year because let me tell you, it was tough competition and a very tight vote from the committee. And won’t that be swell? I know you and Cordelia are good mates so that’ll look good in the photos when Cordelia hands you a sash next year.”

   “Yeah, that would be nice.” Sumia agreed. “But what about Lissa? She’s just as likely as me.”

   Maribelle sighed. “Lissa is barely out of high school. She still has a few years to grow just yet before the committee lets her claim the title.”

   Cordelia laughed.

   “Now, Chrom?” Maribelle said. “Are you going to hand out the show bags or not?”

   “Oh! Oh, of course, ma’am.” Chrom said.

   He dithered off and the journalists – Gaius and Anna – swooped in.

   “Hiya tuts, congrats,” Anna said, “let’s get some photos of you show girls. You all look lovely today.”

   “Can confirm. You all look great.” Gaius added.

   The girls laughed and blushed but her inclined to agree. They were all wearing their Sunday best. So, they were lined up and yet more photos were taken.

And now,” Anna said, and she glanced towards the gates where two kindergarten children were getting antsy, “we would like to have our Miss Show Girl Cordelia to hop in some photos with our Mister Tiny-Tot and Little Miss Tiny-Tot before they have a tantrum. Poor buggers, it is hot today…”

   “You lot’re right to go.” Gaius said and made a flippant hand gesture towards the other ladies.

   “Of course,” Cordelia nodded, and she glanced at Sumia, “meet me later?”

   “Sounds good. At the bar?” Sumia suggested.

   “Yeah, easy.” Cordelia agreed.

   Sumia’s fingers fluttered goodbye as she excused herself with Lissa and Chrom not too far behind her. Maribelle remained as she reminded Gaius that he better get some photos of just herself and Cordelia too but first, Little Miss and Mister Tiny-Tot were taken over to the main group to get some photos.

   Cordelia very happily obliged all the photos even if her high heels were beginning to chew at her toes and she would rather switch out for a more practical pair of footwear. Still, she remained steadfast in the face of the journalist’s cameras. But, eventually, she was dismissed and allowed to meld into the crowd; even if she wasn’t, as Maribelle quickly informed her, allowed to take off her sash until at least after the fireworks.

   Cordelia hurried through the crowd, occasionally stopping so that someone could congratulate her on her title. Fortunately, the stage was not all that far from the bar and Cordelia soon slipped through the gates; security not even blinking at her as she passed through as it was more than apparent that she was of a decent age.

   Sumia had been waiting at the edges. She had two cans of lemonade and offered one to Cordelia.

   “Thanks, dear.” Cordelia replied as she took a swig. “So cold… So nice. Gosh, it’s so hot today.”

   “I know right.” Sumia giggled.

   The young ladies loitered by the edge of the fence. They changed out of her high heels and into boots, even if such boots clashed with their fancy pencil skirts and blouses. They craned their necks and watched a few laps of the young riders over the heads of all the other members of the audience hanging around on the other side of the fence. They chattered about their times in the pony club, that’s where they had met as kids after all, and how, they longed to be out there which caused a strange idea to tickle up in their heads.

   “What if…” Sumia said, voice trailing as it seemed unrealistic. “We go to the pony rides? Maybe we’ll get lucky and there’ll be some horses we could ride.”

   “That sounds like fun. Let’s try it.” Cordelia said, and she downed the last of her lemonade.

   Together, they made it through the crowds and all the way to the other side of the showground. They passed a lot of interesting rides and a few games they may have to try later. There was something about the annual show which brought out the child in them, so they made a list with pony rides right at the top.

   The pony rides were fenced off with pendant flags and was currently quiet, unoccupied. Four ponies and two horses waited and were wearing cute, worn-down saddles. Cordelia and Sumia drew in closer and the carnies hosting it looked up.

   “Hullo, hullo, how are you two ladies?” he asked.

   He offered a hand to them both and Cordelia blushed. She was a mite taller than him, but he was sturdy, stocky. He didn’t look like a regular carnie. At the risk of sounding classist, he was too clean. He was of a handsome face and genuine smile. He had brunette hair and a strong jaw.

   Sumia glanced at her friend and blushed as well. “We’re well thank you.” She ended up saying through her chortle.

   “We’re not too old for the, uh, pony rides, are we?” Cordelia asked.

   He shrugged and glanced over his shoulder. “I don’t think so – Robin, what do you think?”

   A woman popped up out of seeming nowhere; from behind the furthest fence. “Think what, Davo?” she asked.

   “Do you think these two lovely ladies are too old for a pony ride?” he asked.

   The woman, Robin, jumped the fence and sauntered over. “I don’t think they are at all. C’mon, Star an’ Brock’ll love ya both – they’re our horses.” Robin said.

   “I’ll come with you then, uh… Robin?” Sumia said.

   “Yep, I’m Robin.” she said, and she pointed out the embroidery beneath her collar on her polo shirt. “And that’s David. Or Davo as he does not like to be called.”

   Cordelia swatted at Sumia’s shoulder. The carnies exchanged a glance between them both but shrugged. Robin led Sumia to the darker coloured horse and David led Cordelia to the paler coloured horse. Both young women were agreeable to work with as the carnies helped saddle them up. They were even impressed by how knowing they were. Soon, they parted from the start of the little course kept inside the boundaries of the fence with so many little flags hanging off it. Sumia was sent in one direction and Cordelia the other; led concentric of each other by Robin and David respectively.

   “You’re, uh, really good with horses, Miss Showgirl.” David said, making idle conversation as he led the horse around.

   “Thank you but Cordelia’s fine.” she said.

   “Well, David’s fine for me then.” he added.

 “And I actually volunteer at the local pony club. I’m a very passionate horse-rider. I even enter competitions when I can muster the time and energy.” Cordelia said.

   “Wow. It’s no wonder Brock here loves you. He feels calmer than usual but then again, he’s usually carting kids around and kids can be… interesting.” David said.

   Cordelia laughed. “Yes, that’s very true.”

   Cordelia began to stare at the back of David’s head. She supposed there was little else to stare out. Behind them, was the most barren part of the showground and some trees and in front of them was all the stalls and rides and things that she had seen getting to this particular part of the showground. So, naturally, that made David the most interesting thing within Cordelia’s line of vision.

   And he was interesting. He had thick, brown hair and a rather stocky body; he was tall too. He also looked very good parading the horse around and as he continued to make light conversation with Cordelia, Cordelia honestly found herself, perhaps, a teensy-bit attracted to him. After all, he was good looking and the way he handled horses was respectful and rather excellent and he had a voice like melted chocolate; smooth and sweet.

   Yes, perhaps, Cordelia was a teensy-bit attracted to him. Maybe even infatuated with him. Which was why, the ride finally ended, Cordelia felt as though she were up in the clouds – and as a tall woman, that wasn’t something she experienced regularly, despite what jokesters may think.

   David flashed her a kind-hearted smile as he helped her dismount. Cordelia’s heart fluttered as both her feet landed on the ground; the rest of her body guided by David’s sturdy grip on her hand. His gloves dirtying her hands, but she didn’t mind. There were scant traces of red in her cheeks.

   “It’s been lovely meeting you, Cordelia.” David said.

   “Thank you, David. It’s been a pleasure.” Cordelia said.

   Behind them, Sumia and Robin were yet to draw in and David played it coy. Cordelia’s ears burned, and she couldn’t help but think her crush was obvious; at least to her best friend.

   David scratched behind his ear, eyes avoiding her: “I realise this might be a little weird but, um, do you want my number? Private, of course, not my professional one…”

   “What?” Cordelia stuttered, eyes widened, and her heart hammered.

   “I’ve met a lot of nice girls through this gig but you’re the nicest. And I’m getting, uh, vibes from you that maybe you like me? I’m so sorry if this is extremely forward but…” David rambled.

   “O-Oh, um, well… I might have some sort of attraction to you, David. You are a very eye-catching man and you’re quite the gentleman and, of course, good with horses. But, would it work with your… carnie lifestyle?” Cordelia replied as diplomatically as she could.

   David laughed. “I’m not leaving town. Well, I will since I live in the next town over. I’m only helping out for the weekend. My friend, Robin, her usual mate wasn’t able to make it today. Some sort of twenty-four-hour virus; vomiting up a storm, the poor fellow.”

   “Oh, yes, that is awful.” Cordelia agreed, and she heard Robin snorting with laughter in the background.

   “So, she called me in since I’ve got my working with children check so I don’t think it’d be weird at all.” David said.

   “Well, I don’t see why not – and even if you weren’t just filling in the for the weekend, I would say the same.” Cordelia said, and her hand dived for her purse.

   She soon produced a pen and diary from her purse. She glanced expectantly at David who soon prattled off his phone number as well as his full name. soon, Cordelia had another filled entry in the contacts section of her planner and looked very contented with that.

   David smiled. “Well, would you be interested in watching the fireworks with me tonight?” he asked.

   “That would be grand, David.” Cordelia empathetically replied.

   “And would you do me a favour?” he continued.

   “What is it first?” Cordelia countered with another question.

   “Would you bring me a Dagwood dog, please?” David asked, embarrassed.

   “Those are foul, why would you want one?” Cordelia asked, half-laughing.

   “Well, because everybody loves a Dagwood dog.” David replied, his voice imitating the jingle of the fast food vendors but not wholly.

   “You’re such a dag…” Cordelia mumbled. “But fine, it’s no problem.”

   “Then I will see you tonight at a quarter to eight.” David said.

   “It’s a date.” Cordelia affirmed. “See you later then…”

   A smile curled unto her cherry red lips and David beamed. “See you later.”

   Awkwardly, Cordelia pardoned herself and Sumia was quick to latch onto her. She giggled and squealed as she hugged her best friend’s arm, looking gleeful up at her as they walked off.

   “Congratulations.” Sumia said.

   “I-It’s not a big deal.” Cordelia countered.

   “We’ll see.” Sumia said, nodding knowingly. “C’mon, what should we do next?”

   The two ladies then entertained themselves to the best of their abilities. Though that wasn’t hard with the abundance of rides that they could lose themselves on since their duties as esteemed guests of the show were over. They both had a blast, riding the different rides. They tried everything; especially if it went hard and fast and into the air. Despite seeming meek, Sumia had a good dose of thrill seeking her and Cordelia was of a somewhat competitive streak and wouldn’t let Sumia out-do her on some of the scarier-looking rides.

   With breaks, of course. They weren’t as reckless as they were when they were a few years younger and adolescents. Cordelia still gets the occasional headache whenever she thinks about how quickly they went on all those rides without any breaks and she’s quite certain Sumia still feels nauseous regarding it. The poor girl wound up taking a break behind a tree and puked… whilst her parents walked past to her misfortune. They both got a scolding for being reckless after that.

   Regardless, it was fun. Not just then, but now too.  It seemed like they could blow all day away, and their money too, with the different rides that were on offer. All whilst Cordelia made an embarrassing obvious point to avoid straying too close back to where the pony rides. Sumia could understand though. It would be awkward if they met up earlier than when they agreed but strangely time seemed vanish before themselves.

   Cordelia and Sumia had their own dinner about six-thirty or so. They found themselves enamoured with vendors who were selling more healthy options than the Dagwood dog that David had asked of Cordelia. So, they bought themselves some miniature, woodfire pizzas and some potato jackets to go. Though neither young lady could resist the temptation of buying snow cones to go with it, even though they were just sugar, artificial flavouring and ice. They sat in the grandstands and chattered about the best place to watch the fireworks from.

   They eventually decided on the ground and clinging to the fence was the place to be. From there, they could get up close and personal with the colourful, scattering sparks. Even when they were kids, that was the best place to watch from. It always had been, and they were inclined to think it would always be that way. After all, the local show was a sort of timeless place. It felt the same as when they were kids and it felt the same now that they were young women.

   Soon, dusk descended on the fairgrounds and the twilight hues of dust and the sky changed the atmosphere of the show. The air cooled and night was slowly taking its grip upon the quietening people. Children, too tired to go on, even with the fireworks so close, had left and some vendors had begun to pull down their awnings.

   Sumia decided to part from Cordelia now that the assigned time was just about on them. Cordelia was embarrassed by the gesture; assuring Sumia that she wouldn’t be a third wheel but fortunately, Lissa and Maribelle soon passed by and they were more than happy to adopt Sumia into their fireworks viewing party. So, with her heart hammering, Cordelia then bolted to one of the few fast food trucks still selling food since she was beginning to worry that she was running out of time. Hilarious given that she had felt, previously, that she had too much of it. Meanwhile, the other three continued on their way to the grandstands.

   Cordelia was quick to procure a Dagwood dog; slathered in tomato sauce and a can of coke too, just in case David was thirsty and cola seemed like a good call. After all, most people liked cola. Then, with her purchases clamped tightly in her hands, Cordelia made it through the remnant crowd so that she could meet up with David.

   Cordelia waited, nervously, off to the side from the main crowd and her eyes darted about for David. There were rumbling over the speakers and the darkness was pure and exciting. She bit her lip with bated breath as she tried to make out David in the crowd, but she couldn’t see him at all. Everyone blurred together, despite his burly silhouette.

   Doubt began to seep into her as she continued to search. It was silly to do with this sort of thing, wasn’t it? Especially with someone you had just met. However, before such thoughts could truly take hold of her, someone tapped on Cordelia’s shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around. Her gasp caught in her throat; only soothed when she met the apologetic eyes of David.

   “I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said.

   “It-It’s fine.” Cordelia stammered.

   David smiled: he had such a warm, honeyed smile. “Thanks for getting me a Dagwood dog like I asked. I have some money if you like, to pay you back.”

   “It’s no problem at all.” Cordelia replied as she handed over the hot dog on a stick. “I also got you a coke if you like.”

   He laughed apologetically. “I only drink diet.”

   “Of course, you do.” Cordelia huffed.

   “I’ll still want something to wash this down with, though.” David said.

   “I’m glad.” Cordelia said but she took a flirtatious sip of his coke anyway.

   “C’mon, let’s go find some place to watch the fireworks from.” David suggested.

   “Already on it, here let me show you the best place – since you’re from out of town.” Cordelia said, and she soon had David marching to the beat of her drum.

   Cordelia led David to the edge of the racing track the fairgrounds had. She held onto the fence, leaning over it slightly, whilst David remained by herself, still gnawing on the last bit of his Dagwood dog. She smiled and then glanced over to him and then up to the sky. The crackle of the speakers soon turned to actual, formed words announcing “T-minus 5 seconds”.

   David smiled and in no time at all, the first set of fireworks were lit and jetted up into the sky. The sparks glittered and popped. Scattering into millions of red and gold pieces above them. Cordelia gasped as her ears rung. They were extremely close to the action and it was magical.

   Then, a second round – this time blue and silver – were sent into the sky. And a fizzle of gold closely followed. Spitting and exploding into hundreds of thousands of sparks. All whilst the echo deafened them and kept their hearts still in awe.

   “Ain’t she gorgeous?” David commented.

   “Yes, they are very pretty.” Cordelia agreed.

   “Well, yeah, the fireworks are pretty but the look on your face, Cordelia, gosh, your gorgeous too.” David complimented her.

   Cordelia blushed: just as red as her hair and the red of the fireworks. She basked in their glow and let go of the fence, as she was pushing on it to get a better look. Her heart pounded.

   “Thank you.” she finally said.

   David embarrassedly sipped some more of his coke. Another round of fireworks were let go. The noises they made were rapid and loud and Cordelia took her chance in it.

   “Would you like to kiss me David?” she asked, beneath the fizzle.

   “Absolutely.” David said.

   The whistle of soaring fireworks continued to explode behind them as they drew in closer to each other. They were shy and awkward with each other, David careful not to spill his drink on Cordelia or worse, prick her with the stick of his now eaten Dagwood dog. He didn’t think he could forgive himself if he ruined her very pretty dress or Miss Showgirl sash.

   Cordelia placed her hands on his hips. She was firm about keeping a respectable distance because she was perhaps not as deft socially or romantically as she liked to consider herself. Regardless, she puckered her lips and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss unto David’s mouth – though, she didn’t want to explore lest his mouth taste like cola and cornbread in some abhorrent combination.

   David remained perceptive of the way Cordelia kissed, all throughout it – even with the explosive fireworks in the sky and his own, nervous heart pounding in his chest. He remained tentative and respectful. Far too happy that the date they had agreed upon had progressed to such a romantic crescendo. After all, what more could one dream of than a kiss beneath fireworks?

   Cordelia broke off the kiss and she smiled demurely. “That was lovely, David.”

   “I thought it was magical personally.” he said.

   Cordelia laughed. Her heart fluttered.

   “I hope that means we can go on more dates in the future; there’s a rugby match coming up back home; I’ll be playing, obviously – a big bloke like me, of course. Would you like to go as my WAG?” he asked.

   Cordelia laughed again and there was a crisp sparkle in her eyes. “Yes, I’ll go as your WAG. Well, maybe just your girlfriend – I don’t quite know about the ‘wife’ part. Maybe take me on a few more dates, first.”

   Now David was laughing. He loved Cordelia’s sense of humour already. He really felt a click with her. The final round of fireworks exploded and in the scarlet shower of sparks, he became all the more certain that he was falling in love with the red-head in front of him. She smiled up to him, so sweet and he couldn’t resist. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.


End file.
